


Of Royalty and Flames

by flamegodess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamegodess/pseuds/flamegodess
Summary: Royai medieval AU. The royal life doesn't suit Princess Elizabeth Hawkeye, but the secret burned on her back chains her to the castle. What happens when she meets Roy Mustang, an alchemist thief who's looking for the said secret? Will they learn to trust each other or the path to happily ever after is meant to burn in flames?
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 59
Kudos: 56





	1. Dark eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts), [Stockholmsyndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/gifts).

> It's the first time I'm trying to write a medieval au. I apologize in advance for the mistakes, I'm not a native <3 I hope Incognito4713 and Stockholmsyndrom will enjoy this too, thank you for inspiring me and being so supportive about everything <3

Princess Elizabeth Hawkeye headed down the corridors of the castle towards the Main Hall, followed closely behind by Rebecca and her most trustworthy servant, Falman. The tip of the sword she was holding in her hand sometimes scratched the stone floor, making both of her followers flinch.

By what Falman had said, there was a problem she needed to address personally since the king was away. Elizabeth, Riza, in fact, as she liked to be called, had never been into the royalty life. Never cared about having thousands of dresses, impressing stupid Prince Charmings or attending tea parties. Rebecca neither. Maybe that’s why they were such good friends.

Riza made the most of her time alone every time her father left the kingdom. She could practice freely with the sword and the bow and no one would scold her. The servants loved the princess because she was always kind and polite to them so they kept her secrets from her father. Deep down, Riza knew that that wasn’t a way to live. To ask the loyal servants to hide so much from the King...

She was sword fighting with Rebecca when Falman had interrupted them because of a sudden matter. Riza was a little nervous when she entered the big Hall and sat on her father’s throne, still holding the sword. Usually, no one asked her to take any decision while her father was away. She tried not to think about what he would do to her if she made a mistake. Anyway, he couldn’t do anything worse than putting a flame alchemy tattoo on her back, right?

Rebecca stood by Riza’s right while Falman stood by her left.

“Your Majesty, should I... Summon the problem?” Falman asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Falman.” She replied, her thoughts still far away.

The servant left the hall through some big doors and soon returned followed by two of her father’s most trusted servants, Jean Havoc and Haymans Breda. The two men were holding tightly a third one, that had his arms tied to his back.

Havoc and Breda bowed in front of the princess and pushed the tied man on his knees in front of her, even though he seemed too stubborn to comply.

“Bow in front of Her Highness, churl!” Havoc said as he pushed him harder.

“Who is this man?” Riza arched an eyebrow and looked interested at him. She hadn’t had a chance to examine him properly but she found weird the messy dark hair on his head. 

“He is an intruder, Your Majesty. We found him roaming in the castle. We don’t know how he managed to enter, you know that His Highness ordered the highest security while he is away.” Breda explained.

“Huh? You call that security?” The young man snorted and lifted his head. For the first time, their eyes made contact. Riza didn’t expect to see such black orbs that matched the dark hair. There was something intriguing about this man. Riza stood up from the throne and walked towards the intruder, gripping the handle of the sword tighter. She felt so empowered she couldn’t hide a prideful grin.

“Who are you?” 

“Wait...is this the princess? Am I being trialed by a princess? You’re kidding, right? Do you even know how to use that sword?” Roy went on smirking and fixing her confidently as he tried to get up from the floor. 

One of the servants slapped him hard on the back of his head and pushed him back on his knees.

“No one can talk to Her Highness this way! Repent!” 

“Yeah sure” Roy replied rolling his eyes. A second later the sword’s cold blade was pressed under his chin, lifting his head up. The princess was now closer to him and Roy felt a lump forming in his throat as he met her fierce eyes. 

“Listen. This princess knows how to use a sword. You should pray every night not to test my skills on you. Apologize now and I will pretend you didn’t say what you said. Understood? Or else... You will spend your eternity in our dungeons.” She frowned and damn, he thought she would turn him into stone with that look. 

“Fine. Sorry.”Roy answered without realizing it. Had he just apologized to some royalty figure? What was wrong with him? 

Havoc slapped the back of his head again.

“Ouch, stop this.”He added and glared at the soldier.

“Let’s try this again. Who are you?” 

“Roy Mustang.”

“Roy Mustang, why were you roaming in this castle? Were you looking for something valuable to steal?” She asked, moving her sword away from his chin. 

“I was looking for something indeed. I've been searching for it for months and still nothing.” 

“You have been roaming in the castle for months?!” Riza asked and shook her head looking at Havoc and Breda. “I thought our security was irreplaceable. How come that every thief can come in whenever they want?” she raised her voice a little. Having an intruder wander through the walls of the castle every day wasn’t something you want to know. Especially when your father had tattooed a dangerous and valuable technique of alchemy on your back.

“Your Majesty...we...” 

“Don’t blame these losers. The security is just fine, it’s my fault that I’m not any kind of thief.” Mustang explained and showed her that daring smile.   
“The name Mustang doesn’t tell you anything?” he asked curiously.

“No, should it?” She looked questionably at Falman. The man had a great memory that never ceased to amaze Riza. 

“The Mustangs are a tribe in the Kingdom of Amestris, Your Grace. They are known for their cunning attitude and talent for stealing. Also, they are the only tribe of ordinary people who know how to use alchemy. I didn’t know that the Mustangs still existed. This is indeed a difficult problem, maybe you should wait for his Highness to re-"

“No, Falman, thank you.” She lifted one hand to her servant. She was going to deal with this. “Alchemy you said?”   
During those times, alchemy was a science that only the men from royal or rich families could learn how to use. It was unusual for ordinary poor peasants to be able to master it. 

“Roy Mustang, what were you looking for in my castle?” 

“I can’t tell you in front of your servants. You wouldn’t want them to hear.” He shrugged looking at Havoc and Falman who shook him a little.   
Riza frowned and crossed her arms. The sword fell from her hand when she realized what Roy was searching for. An alchemist who had been searching for something secret in the castle. The tattoo on her back. She tried to recompose herself realizing that no one knew that the flame alchemy was right in front of his eyes. She was safe. The secret was safe. 

“Take him to the dungeons.” She ordered losing her cool and turning her back to them. 

“You know where it is, right? You’re scared, your Highness?” Roy asked ironically as the guards dragged him towards the door.

“I will decide upon his fate in the evening” was all she said before the three men left the hall.


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited about this fanfic ayyy! Updates won't be regular tho, you know how life works.

“Will you have him guillotined in the public square?” Rebecca asked as she was combing Riza’s hair standing behind the chair the Princess was sitting on.

“I honestly don’t know...” Riza replied as she massaged her temples and her scalp that were tense because of the complicated bridal she had tied her hair into. She liked much more to have her hair hanging freely on her shoulders. And of course, were she allowed, she would have cut it shoulder-length. She looked at her own reflection and couldn’t ignore the bags under her eyes. They were consequences of the nightmares that have troubled her the night before.

“I think it will be his Majesty decision in the end” the brunette added as she put her hands on Riza’s shoulders and admired the two of them in the large mirror from Riza’s chamber.

“Becca... He might be my only chance to get to know the outside world. How many years have passed since my father has forbidden me to leave the castle?” She asked lost in her thoughts. There was so much time since she had contact with someone from outside.

“Five years I suppose...” She replied after she thought for a while. “I never understood why he did that though.”

Riza answered with a sigh. Since her father had put that cursed array on her back, she hadn’t been allowed to leave the castle. The King was too paranoiac and too obsessed with alchemy. She was often wondering what had changed outside during the last years. How the city of Central looked like? She was a prisoner in her own home. Home wasn’t really the right word to describe the cold walls of the castle. At least she had Rebecca and Falman who made it a lovely environment.

“Rebecca. I am about to do something reckless and I want you to convince me not to do it.” Riza suddenly spoke as she got up from the chair and walked towards the window.

“Riza... If you feel that this is something you have to do, I don’t want to stop you. All I can tell you is to be careful.” She answered with a quick smile. Riza smiled too realizing that the brunette knew her too well and might have guessed what her plans were about.

The sun was slowly setting down. She had to make a decision.

“Come in!” she called out as someone knocked at the door.

“Your Highness” Falman greeted her and bowed shortly, “His Majesty has returned and urged me to summon you.”

“He has returned? So soon?” Riza asked as she exchanged a confused look with Rebecca.

“Yes, your Highness. He waits for you in the great hall.”

Great. She had no time to bride her hair again and she was wearing one of her most ordinary and simple dresses because it was quite hard to practise sword fighting wearing fancy clothes. She had to go and hope for the best.

She left her room after Rebecca squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Falman was following her closely behind. Two guards opened the gates to the Main Hall and Riza stepped in. She walked towards her father’s throne and bowed in front of him. Only after that, she looked him in the eyes. Disappointment was all she could read.  
“Father”, she greeted him. “I hope your travel ended up victoriously.”

“Elizabeth. How many times do I have to tell you not to look like a serf? If you were in a crowd of people in the square, I wouldn’t make the difference between them and you.”

Riza straightened her back and brushed her hair from her shoulders.

“You are not even wearing your crown. I will not tolerate such disobedience.” He added angrily making Riza flinch. She was desperately trying not to sigh. That crown was so damn heavy and it would have fallen during the training.

“Forgive me, father, I promise you this will not happen again. She apologized and bowed shortly. The king didn’t answer, but his disappointed gaze remained unchanged.  
“You had to make one decision in my absence. One. Decision. And what did you do? Nothing. How do you plan to rule this Kingdom one day?” He went on scolding her.  
He wasn’t in a good mood. Then the war with the southern part of the Country of Drachma hadn’t gone so well, Riza thought as she stared at the floor. With a flick of hand, the king gestured to all the guards and Falman to leave the room.

“A thief comes into the castle and tells you that he is looking for the flame alchemy and you do nothing? Let’s set him free, what do you say?” He asked bitterly and crossed his arms.

“I didn’t know if I should make a decision in your absence.” She tried to excuse herself.

“Elizabeth, this is a childish reason. I expect more from you. I won’t always be here to make sure this kingdom doesn’t blow up.”

“Yes, father.”

“He will be executed by morning”, the king replied neutrally. “And I will have to add more security...” He sighed. “You may leave now, Elizabeth. And you will be present at that thief’s sentence.”

Just like always, Riza thought as she bowed again and left the hall. Since she was a child her father had forced her to watch all the death sentences. From hanging to decapitating and any other way to torture and kill someone. That was the reason Riza often had nightmares.

Instead of returning to her chambers, she headed towards the dungeons hesitantly. She asked one guard to guide her to Roy’s cell and then ordered him to leave her alone with the prisoner. She couldn’t see his face because of the thick wall that was separating them. Only the door had a gap at the eye level through which she could look at him.

“Roy Mustang?” She murmured once she was alone and cleared her throat hesitantly.

“Is this her Highness who is calling me? What did I do to have the honour of having my name pronounced by your Majesty’s lips?” He answered from behind the door but didn’t come to look at her.

“I am not here to hear your sarcasm. I just wanted to say that…my father will execute you the next day in the morning.” Riza received no answer.  
“Kimblee would have killed me anyway if I didn’t bring him the flame alchemy.”

“Shhh!” She shushed him, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Oh, right. Daddy’s secret can’t be found out by the others. What chaos would be if every alchemist would know the secret technique that burned down so many fortresses.” Roy replied and laughed bitterly. Riza didn’t know what to answer.

“I bet that what is happening on the battlefield ain’t the princess’ concern. The worst thing that has happened to you was probably having your crown unpolished.” He added coldly.

“No.” She answered and crossed her arms. “My mother has died when I was little.” She had no idea why she answered to him. She had nothing to prove to him. She knew that she wasn’t like other princesses and a thief’s opinion didn’t matter. Roy didn’t reply sarcastically this time. Instead, he moved closer to the door so she could see his dark and tired eyes through the gap.  
“And you came here to let me know that I will die?”

“Yes…but not only that.” Damn. It was now or never. “Teach me how to live. I want to see the world outside. I want to learn how to fight and use weapons. I want to see the people living their lives. I want to be part of what’s out there!” She said enthusiastically as she closed the space between her and the door of the cell.

“You picked the wrong person. I shall be a dead corpse by tomorrow. I don’t understand anyway what you mean.”

“I shall help you to escape this place if you agree.” She added, the two pairs of eyes fixing each other.

“Why would you want to be part of what is there? You have no idea how lucky you are to be part of the royalty. Money, food, clothes, parties. I was right, you are nothing more than a spoiled brat.” He cursed and moved away from the eye-gap.

“That’s not true! You have no idea how it feels to be captive between these walls. I haven’t left the castle for five years” she raised her voice and pressed her palms against his door as if he was his only salvation. “I’m…I’m desperate.” Her voice turned into a whisper.

Roy had no idea why she wasn’t allowed to leave the castle but he didn’t really care about that and knew that there was no time for further questions. He valued freedom a lot too, more than anything else.

“There are a million reasons why this wouldn’t end up well.”

“I thought about them.” She said optimistically seeing that he’s considering her offer. “You can take me outside during the evenings after I have had dinner with my father. And on some days, we can leave even in the mornings. Me and my father don’t spend so much time together so he wouldn’t notice my absence. And don’t worry about the guards…they are loyal to me and wouldn’t tell my father I’m gone.”

Roy hummed and returned to the gap. Seeing her excited brown eyes made him avert his gaze.

“And what do I get out of this? Since helping me escape looks like something that it’s in your favour.” He went along and she guessed he was grinning at the sight of the gleam in his eyes.

“If you help me, I shall give you the Flame Alchemy. But only after we’re done.” She said seriously and he considered her offer. “Deal?” she asked as she showed him a chain of keys.

“How did you…” he asked amazed. She had the key of the cell. She had taken it from the guard that had led her to the cell. She was still feeling guilty about that. 

“Deal.” He answered and she opened the door after she found the right key. Now, in front of her stood a tall, well-built alchemist thief with broad shoulders and fierce glance. His hands were tied as well because the guards have been afraid he would use alchemy to escape. She inserted the smallest key in the lock and his hands were soon free.

“Thank you.” He spoke awkwardly not being used to showing gratefulness to any authority. He cleared his throat and spat in his right hand. “Now, deal?”  
Her eyes widened in disgust.

“Yes, we have to do this the right way. If you think that this is disgusting, then-” his words were cut off by her gesture. He didn’t really expect her to spit on her right palm and held it to him. They shook hands confidently.

“What an honour, I touched Her Highness’ royal skin.” He replied sarcastically as she wiped her hand on her dress. He giggled seeing the disapproving look upon her face.

“Roy, if we are going to do this, I shall not tolerate your sarcasm because of my royalty. From now on, I am not her Highness to you or any royalty figure. I am Riza.” She said promptly.

“I’m glad, because I couldn’t have called you Your Highness every second. And I’m even taller anyway.” He replied and to his surprise, she smiled.

The next step, he had to leave the castle before someone realized he was free.


	3. Let down your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a long way to freedom.

“We need to get you out of the castle before-”

Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head as if Riza’s concern wasn’t in fact worth the worry. “I know how to escape from this castle. I told you I’ve been roaming through it for a month.” He explained with an air of pride. “Go to your luxurious chambers while I get out of this place.”

“So you will be fine on your own?”

“Aye.” Roy replied as he closed the door of the cell. No one had to realize too soon that he was long gone. Riza wanted to head to the stairs and leave but something made her turn back to him.

“Roy, will you come tonight to…?”

“Yes, yes…” He replied neutrally. “I shall climb to your chamber’s window.”

“And I guess you know where my chamber is as well?” She said arching an eyebrow. His positive nod was followed by her sigh.

“I trust you that you will come, Roy Mustang.”

“A deal’s a deal.”

-  
Riza was quietly having dinner with her father who was sitting in the opposite side of the table. He hadn’t said a word since they started to eat. Riza was wondering if Roy escaped with no problem and if her father knew that he was free. He wasn’t the one to talk a lot, so his silence wasn’t something new to Riza.

At least, he got nothing to scold her for. Her hair was tied in a French braid that was hanging on her right shoulder and she was even wearing her crown. She was annoyed by the feeling that it kept sliding but she didn’t want to infuriate the King more. Rebecca had helped her pick a suitable dress so she could keep her promise that ‘it was the last time she would dress like a serf in front of him’. In the end, the silence was better than his scolding.

“Elizabeth.”

She bit her tongue and made sure her crown wasn’t falling on one side.

“Yes, father?” She asked innocently as she was playing absently with the fork in her dish. She was nervous about tonight. After five years she would go outside and regain her freedom.

“Your friend has escaped.” He announced and she prayed for the earth to swallow her.

“F-friend? What friend?”

“The thief. The one that you didn’t want to execute on the spot and the one that you visited some hours ago.” He replied indifferently even though Riza could feel she was trapped.

“Father, I do not understand what you mean.” Riza kept telling herself that playing dumb was the best option at the moment.

“Archer saw you earlier when you went to the dungeons. And I wish to know what is happening behind my back. I hate this secrecy.” He spoke angrily and Riza averted her eyes from the plate. That damned Archer. He was her father's closest servant, an asshole if it were to ask her. He enjoyed causing drama in the castle because he was loyal to no one but the King. One time, two years ago, he had seen her practicing with the sword with the guards and immediately informed her father about that.  
She remembered being slapped heavily and not being allowed to eat for two days. She shivered thinking what her father would do to her if he found out she would leave with Roy. Well, killing her wasn’t an option. She was carrying his secret on her back after all. Of course, she wouldn't be fine with Roy being executed because of her either.

“I wanted to question him…that’s why I paid his cell a visit.” She answered calmly.

“To question him? We have personnel that does that.” Her father said unconvinced.

“Father. Would our personnel question him about the flame alchemy?” she replied whispering the last words. “I needed to know who is behind this.”

Her father fixed her with his glance and frowned.

“Only imagine. He or his friends might be roaming the castle in this instant moment.” She said trying to look scared. “I am the last person interested in his freedom. That would endanger me.” 

Damn she wanted to congratulate herself for being so convincing. She nearly made herself believe that it was true.

“I suppose that questioning him was not such an awful decision, Elizabeth. But next time inform me before you decide to talk to our prisoners.”

“Of course, Father.” She said and returned her gaze to her plate.

“Have you found out something useful?”

She shook her head. “His lips were sealed.”

The King had a disapproving look as he left the table. Riza guessed that he was now worried that a whole gang of thieves might be in the castle. She tried not to giggle, she had even managed to worry him. She left the room too and headed to her chambers. She had to prepare for her adventure.

Soon, Rebecca joined her and Riza could tell her about the crazy thing she was about to do. She was dying to share it with someone. It was the most exciting thing she was going to do in years.

“Are you sure he won’t kidnap you and chop you into pieces?” Rebecca asked searching through Riza’s wardrobe.

“Well, he seemed to take promises seriously. And…I have a good feeling about this.” She answered and undid her hair, scattering it with her fingers. She took the crown away from her head and placed it on her nightstand.

“What if someone comes to your room?” Rebecca asked as she picked out a long plain dress that wouldn’t give away the fact that she was royalty. Riza answered Rebecca’s question by hiding some pillows under the cover of the bed so it looked like someone was sleeping.

“As long as no one interacts with my pillows, it will be alright.” She said as she inspected Rebecca’s outfit. She had to find outside clothes that would be more adequate and comfortable for fighting and things like that. 

“Oh, and also, this.” Her friend said and put a dark purple cloak in her arms. “Now you’re ready.”

Riza dressed up and walked in front of the mirror. She still couldn’t believe she was doing this.

“I am so grateful to have you!” She said and pulled her best friend into a hug.

“Just be careful.”

Rebecca left soon and Riza was counting the minutes for Roy to come. As she was nervously pacing through her room, she heard a noise coming from the window. Soon Roy Mustang entered her room, holding two daggers he had probably used to climb up the wall. He was breathing heavily while his hair was a mess. His dark eyes lay upon her curiously.

“I suppose you don’t happen to have 30 meters of hair that would totally make my life easier, right?”

Riza shook her head and smiled shyly. He was there. He really was there.

“Is that supposed to be you?” He asked ironically looking at the human shape beneath the covers.

“As long as no one decides to sit on me or talk to me, yes, that is supposed to be me.” She replied proudly. “Now. What happens next?”

“Well..” He hummed doubtfully. “Because I can be an idiot at times, I got no rope with me. So you will have to trust me and hang on my back while I use these two daggers to get us both down the wall.”

“You won’t be able to keep your balance and your daggers won’t be strong enough.”

“But I am strong enough.” He said and sat on the frame of the window. “Look, out there there will be more dangerous and frightening things than this. Far more than this. So if you think you-”

“No, I can do this.” She said as she straightened her shoulders.

“Fine. When we reach the ground, an underground tunnel will take us outside the castle’s fortress walls and things will get simpler. My horse is waiting for us there.”  
Riza nodded. It was crazy. But she didn’t want to tell him that she didn’t believe it would work. She put her hood on her head and climbed on his back, wrapping her hands tightly around his neck. 

It was a dark chilly night and the only sound Riza could hear was the scratching of the daggers across the stony walls. She was surprised by Roy’s strength. His knuckles turned white against the handles of the knives. Riza was focusing on her grip, on Roy’s grip and on the distance beneath them at the same time. No soldiers seemed to be around and Riza found amusing how easy it was to kidnap a princess. Well, of course, they weren’t yet done and that wasn’t a usual kidnapping, but still. 

Roy had his teeth clenched and was focusing on every gap between the stones to make sure the daggers wouldn’t slide. Riza’s desperate grip around his neck didn’t make things easier at all as he couldn’t breathe properly. He thought about making a snarky comment about how scared she was but decided against. She had reasons to fear this if she hadn’t been outside for such a long time. On the other hand, feeling her hot breath against his right ear and neck was somehow reassuring. He snapped out of his thoughts when the dagger he was holding onto didn’t sink in the place he wanted.

They both slid against the wall until Roy found the strength to stab the wall again. One more second and he wouldn’t have been able to keep them from falling. Riza’s grip was tighter than before and her face was buried in his hair.

“Y’all right?” he asked, his heart hammering pretty heart as well. Damn, that was a close one.

“I think so…” She replied and blushed realizing how desperate she seemed.

“There’s not much left.” He added more for himself. He was glad she hadn’t screamed or something like that. Things that would have waken up the whole castle. Eventually, they both reached the ground and Riza felt sick. She was still alive. Roy seemed a little puzzled by that too. He gestured to her to follow him behind some brambles where he showed her the entrance in the tunnel.

Before going down the stairs, Riza looked once more at the castle.

“I am really doing this.” She whispered as she turned her back to the huge building that had kept her far from freedom.

Roy was glad that the torch he had left on the wall a few steps farther into the tunnel was still burning. He took it and continued to walk.

“You made this?” She asked inspecting the walls.

“Aye.” He said ruffling his hair. “You’re holding on better than I assumed.” 

“I just think the risk is worth it. And yeah, you nearly got us killed, but…”

“I’m not used to having more pounds on my back.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” She asked crossing her arms.

“Oh, right, I forgot that royal bodies are light as feathers.”

“You said you won’t make sarcastic remarks about my status!”

“We both knew I wasn’t being serious!”

Riza crossed her arms and walked past him. She could tell that the end of the tunnel was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Sorry for the late updates :D


	4. I'm a thief, remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outside world is not as warm as it seemed.

“So how comes that I am the only one who’s ever tried to steal your father’s alchemy technique?” Roy asked as they were getting closer and closer to the other side of the underground tunnel. Riza was walking closely by his side.

“Maybe there have been others too, but I can’t remember. Even so, only someone delusional would come as close to the King as you did.” The Princess replied.

“Delusional or not, I am a good alchemist and that’s a huge advantage.” He said proudly and quickened his pace. “We’re here.” He added and Riza followed him up the few stairs that brought them out to the new world she was about to discover.

She embraced herself feeling her limbs trembling as she widened her eyes being taken aback by the surroundings. Behind them, the huge wall of the castle’s fortress was standing tall and dark. Towards the town, there was a messy country road on whose sides trees and bushes were growing freely. From where she was standing she could see the many crowded houses and dim lights of the small town.

“Are we going to stay here and stare dramatically in the distance or do you want to get into the midst of the action?” Roy asked as he untied his white horse from a tree. At the sight of the young Princess who was so amazed and overwhelmed by what was familiar to him, he softened a little and took a second to admire the town too.

“It’s so beautiful…” he could hear her whisper. “Thank you so much.” She said and turned to him with teary eyes.

“Uh, that’s alright I suppose, don’t make this too dramatic.” He replied awkwardly and ruffled his hair. She blinked a few times to make the tears disappear and put her hood on. He led the horse closer to her and helped her mount it. The length of the dress only allowed her to sit on one side.

“And who is this charming boy?” She asked patting the horse’s mane lovingly.

“Umm, it’s a she. She’s Tessie, been through many shenanigans together.” He added as he mounted too, in front of her. “Try not to fall.” He added with a smirk.

“I’m not that bad at-” her words were cut out by an arrow who stabbed the earth only a few inches behind them.

“Damn.” He murmured through his teeth and if Riza wouldn’t have clung to his back she would have fallen when the horse started galloping. Many other arrows followed them and soon Riza could hear other hooves trotting behind them.

“Stay where you are!” a guard shouted from behind.

“Roy, they’re close!” she told him as she pressed herself to his back as tightly as she could. If her father’s guards caught them, that was the end. Before Roy could answer, another arrow flew towards them so closely that it grazed Roy’s left cheek as Riza ducked her head behind his shoulder.

“Crap.” He grunted and Riza bit her lips terrified at the sight of the fresh blood flowing down his cheek. She didn’t know what to say or do. Her heart was pounding madly and all she could do was praying that this would end up well. She heard another arrow being charged and the next thing she knew was that she was laying on the hard ground. Looking around she realized that the arrow was stabbing Tessie’s hip, who was now trying to stand up. Roy was already up, a dagger in each hand. The soldiers were close.

“Riza, take that out from Tessie and mount. I’ll have to deal with these two idiots.” He ordered and Riza obeyed reluctantly. She approached Tessie and tried to pull the arrow out without hurting her. By the many scars the horse had, Riza guessed this wasn’t the first arrow she was dealing with.

“Roy, be careful!” She shouted as the two soldiers unmounted their horses and drew out their sharp swords. How could Roy win this fight with only two daggers? He was being delusional again.

“Is-Is that Princess Elizabeth?” one of them barked and charged towards Roy.

Roy couldn’t care less about those weapons the guards were holding. He was moving so swiftly with his two daggers that in a few moments, the two soldiers were laying on the ground with their throats sliced. Riza was watching with her mouth open from further distance holding numbly the bloody arrow in one hand.

Roy returned to her, holding his daggers from which blood was still dripping.

“We couldn’t have spared their lives. They would have told your father about me. I’d be surprised if he doesn’t know anything yet.”

Riza remained silent, still not over the previous scene. It was then when she realized for the first time that if Roy had wanted, he could have killed her at any moment. She was amazed to see this side of him…the way he killed those people cold-bloodedly. 

“Let’s go.” He said as he mounted too. Since Tessie was hurt, she could only walk but fortunately, they had no reason to run anymore. Riza felt suddenly very tired. Climbing down the wall, the arrows, killing the guards. Instinctively she pressed her head against his back that she was so used to already.

“That’s how it works. Kill or be killed.” He said at the hearing of her deep sigh. Riza closed her eyes for a few minutes trying to take in all that had happened. And they haven’t even entered the town.

-  
“Your Majesty, Grant and Tucker’s horses returned without them. I have sent a patrol outside. I’ve heard rumors that they had to follow a rider who was lurking around the fortress walls. Two riders, in fact.” Archer spoke indifferently walking closely behind the king down the halls of the castle.

“That alchemist thief might be back, I want guards searching the whole castle.”

“Yes, sir. And-”

“I want that man’s head on a plate, Archer.”

“Of course, sir, but there is-”

“Why are you still here?” The King stopped irritated and turned to face him.

“Your Majesty, you see…it happened that I noticed Princess Elizabeth’s window open, of course, I can’t assume anything about the young lady but what if he had kidnapped her?”

“Two riders were seen near my fortress. And my daughter’s window is open.” Archer was sure that the vein that was pulsating on the King’s temple would explode sooner or later. “Go away and do what I said!” The King barked and stormed directly towards Riza’s chambers. She’d better have no connection to this incident or else…

-  
By the time Roy and Riza reached the town, they were walking beside Tessie whose rein Roy was holding. Riza was amazed by the number of people that walked down the narrow cobblestoned streets. She wished she could look at the same time both at the people and at the buildings. Roy was admiring her puzzled expression amused. She was as curious as a child.

“And here’s the central market. The most populated area.” Roy announced as they left the narrow path and stepped into an opening which was also surrounded by old stone buildings.

“So many people…” was all she could say while moving her glance across the place. There were people standing behind stalls trying to sell their goods, people who were rushing from one corner to another, kids who were chasing each other and also a few beggars standing on some rags.

“Hard times.” Roy shrugged as he noticed that Riza’s glance remained fixed on a young woman who was snuggling a baby on some muddy rags.

“B-but why? I’m wondering if my father knows about this. Look at these poor people..” She said as they walked across the market towards another narrow path as she noticed poorly dressed people in the crowd. “What are you doing?” She asked seeing Roy counting some coins.

“Big crowds mean that people can’t focus on their stuff.” He replied indifferently.

“Wait, did you steal those?” Riza asked a little scandalized and turned to him crossing her arms over her chest. Roy exchanged one look with Tessie and then answered.

“I’m a thief, remember? Either you steal or you end up like those people.” He said and gestured towards the woman with the baby that Riza had seen before. She frowned and before Roy could realize what she was about to do, she got some coins from a pocket of her dress and walked graciously to the said woman.  
Roy rolled his eyes as she returned to him with a pleased smile on her face.

“I am poor too, I won’t say no to money.” He added as they continued to walk.

“Yes, but you are a thief, you can get your own money.” She replied mischievously. She hadn’t known this side of the wonderful world from outside. 

“Your father stopped the commerce with Ishval and from what I’ve heard he’s about to start importing and exporting goods with Drachma. Which means that even harder times are coming.” Everything Drachma sold was way more expensive than the goods that came from Ishval.

“But he has just returned from the war with Drachma…I don’t think the Kingdom of Amestris is in good terms with them.”

Roy snorted. “Daddy didn’t teach you a lot of politics, did he? Drachma is, of course, forcing Amestris to exchange goods with them. If your powerful father had won the damn war we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“They are stronger than us. They have a huge army and-”

“Riza, unlike other crowned heads, you seem to be intelligent. Follow my logic.” He said as they passed down a dark narrowed alley. “That army of Drachma is nothing compared to what your father can do. And believe me, I have seen and felt what he can do.” He added bitterly. The King was in fact the reason the Mustang tribe had to get used to migrating since their town and nearly all the Mustangs had been burned to ashes. The King didn’t enjoy the idea of some peasants who can use alchemy so he had to make them vanish.

However, it wasn’t the time to tell Riza his life story.

“So if he doesn’t finish them it means that-” he went on and allowed her to continue.

“He doesn’t want to finish them. My father is looking for an alliance with Drachma.” She murmured. It made sense.

“Bingo. I knew you weren’t stupid. However, we still have to find out the price of this alliance.” He added and stopped in the middle of the road.

“Here’s my aunt’s pub. We’re living upstairs.” He explained as he tied Tessie to the side of the alley. “Ready to enter our modest pub, your Highness?” he smirked and Riza rolled her eyes as Roy opened the door for her ironically.

Riza stopped in her tracks as soon as she stepped in. To say that there were many people inside would be an understatement. The scent of alcohol was floating into the air as the medium-sized place was filled with laughter and chatter and mostly men.

Riza noticed beautiful young women serving the men and some of them being more than friendly with their customers. A few heads turned towards the door and looked at her curiously. 

“There are not so many people here tonight.” Roy commented seeing the half terrified half curious expression on Riza’s face.

The place was full. She looked at the weird people as they tried to make their way towards the bar. A woman in her fifties was pouring wine in a wooden carafe behind the counter. 

“Auntie.” He greeted her with Riza following closely behind.

“Roy-boy, where have you been at this late h-” she lifted her glance and at the sight of the young lady next to him, she froze. A few moments later she went on.  
“And who is your friend?”

“This is Riza.” He said as he pushed her in front of him. No one knew that the princess liked to be called Riza so she could keep her name. “She is the sister of the servant which happens to work for the guy in the market who sells apples who happens to buy apples from my good friend-”

“I understand.” Chris said a little puzzled. “Nice to meet you, dear. What brings a young lady like you in here?”

Before Riza could reply, Roy was the one who spoke. “She is coming from another town. Staying here only temporary. My friend who sells apples to the guy who sells apples in the market whose servant her brother is, asked me to take care of her while she is here.” Roy said with a smile on his face. Riza couldn’t figure out how he could come up with that story.

“How nice of you Roy, to do a favour to a friend.” His aunt said smirking. She had sensed something was off. “And what are your plans, Riza?”

“I..I want to discover a new part of this world and learn how to fight. Let’s just say I couldn’t do that in my town.” She answered honestly as Roy’s aunt was fixing her with her glance.

“That’s brave of you, your Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for all the kudos and wonderful reviews!


	5. Don't mess up with this thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza meets a new side of the "outside world"...will it slap her too hard?

The King knocked furiously at his daughter’s door. No answer came so he didn’t wait for more and stormed in. Her body was covered with blankets. She seemed to be sleeping. He looked skeptically at what he thought that was Riza. The window was indeed opened. Why didn’t she flinch when he stormed in? He had been loud enough. He took a few steps closer to the bed as it was too dark to distinguish if it really was a human being under the blankets.

“Did something happen?” a voice asked sleepily. The King froze and stepped back. 

“Nothing.” He murmured and left the room, closing the door behind.

Rebecca sighed relieved as drops of sweat fell down her face. She was glad she had decided to hide right under the bed, in case something like this would happen.   
-  
Roy and Riza froze as aunt Christine gestured to them to follow her in a back room where they could talk not disturbed by the noise. Riza felt strangely exposed and knew that her minutes in the outside world were being counted.

“Chris, it’s not what it seems…” Roy started but his aunt cut him off with an arch of an eyebrow.

“And you are telling me this is not Princess Elizabeth Hawkeye?” she asked as she closed the door behind them. “I’ve known her for more time than you, Roy, in fact, I knew her mother very well. And the resemblance is puzzling.”

Riza’s mouth remained ajar. It was for the first time when someone besides Falman, was telling her about her mother. And more than that, she was being compared to her!

“You have met my mother?” her words turned into a whisper as she was being used that her mother was a taboo-subject in the castle.

“I have been her closest servant many years ago and…I can’t believe you have grown up so much, your Majesty.” She replied with a glimpse of melancholy in her eyes. Riza’s heart was beating fast, even though she couldn’t remember Roy’s aunt in her childhood she felt like reuniting with an old friend.

“Please, call me Riza.” She said. “And why aren’t you still working in the castle?”

Roy was following the conversation curiously. What were the chances that his aunt would recognize the princess and that she had even known her since she was little? He promised himself not to underestimate or try to fool his aunt again, the woman always knew everything.

“His Majesty dismissed everyone who worked for the Queen. He didn’t want any trace of her left in the castle…that was a shame. However, it’s funny that you look exactly like her, probably that drives him crazy.”

Riza smiled thinking that her appearance annoyed her father. Maybe that’s why he was trying to change her so much.

“Emotional. Really.” Roy cleared his throat. “However, auntie, this will be our secret.”

“Yes, please, don’t call the guards! My father doesn’t allow me to leave the castle!” Riza begged.

“Don’t worry, dear, of course, I will keep my lips sealed. But if the guards find you here…we’ll all lose our heads. Which makes me wonder…Roy, why are you part of this story?”

“She will give me the flame alchemy that Kimblee needs in exchange for bringing her outside. What she said earlier about fighting and stuff, that’s really what she wants.” Roy explained and Chris eyed them both suspiciously.

“You’re betraying your father?”

“Yes, m’am, I think I am.” She replied sure of her words. Roy somehow felt proud to hear her speak like that. That asshole of king needed to be brought down, even by his own daughter.

Their discussion was disturbed by a few knocks at the door. Vanessa, one of the girls that worked for aunt Christine, opened the door. Worry could be read on her face as she announced:

“Roy…Kimblee is here and he wants to talk to you. He’s angry.”

“Shit…” Roy murmured as he headed towards the door of the back room. Riza and Christ followed closely behind. The princess had a bad feeling about this Kimblee she had heard so much about. He was, in fact, the one who put pressure on Roy to get the flame alchemy.

“Kimblee.”

“Mustang.”

The man was tall, not as well built as Riza had thought, but his eyes possessed something evil that made her step by Roy’s side. Kimblee ignored her and kept his attention focused on Roy.

“Where is the flame alchemy?” He asked and spat closely to Riza, gesture that made her grimace.

“Workin’ on it.” Roy replied unimpressed.

“That’s what you’ve been saying for weeks, Mustang, and I got bored of waiting.”

“I am so sorry, I’m going right away to the King to tell him that you are bored and that you need his special secret powerful technique, what do you think?” Roy said with his usual sarcasm that Riza had started to get used to.

“Watch your mouth, you’re not in the best position to talk right now. I want the flame alchemy and I want it now. Or else…bad things may happen to this place…” he whispered moving his glance from one side of the pub to the other.

Riza felt that Roy tensed up right beside her.

“Go and take it then. Oh wait, you can’t, all you can do is threaten people to do the things you can’t. Pathetic.” Roy replied and made a step forward. Riza flinched as Kimblee punched Roy right in the chest, which made him make a few steps backwards, managing to stay on his feet in spite of the powerful hit.

“Oh, you didn’t…” Roy wanted to respond in the same way when Riza stepped between them.

“Stop!” She said, placing a hand on Roy’s chest.

“Out of the way, woman.” Kimblee demanded, but Riza didn’t move.

“Look, Mr. Kimblee, Roy will bring you the flame alchemy soon. I am sure. If he could, he would have brought it to you by now. So I will kindly ask you, sir, not to hit or threaten him because that would lead to nowhere.”

Roy rolled his eyes to Riza’s manners. He made a mental note to teach her a little about the outside world ways too.

“You need your bitch to defend you, Mustang?” He asked mockingly and, all of a sudden slapped her so hard that she fell on the floor, making the background chatter grow silent. Riza didn’t know what had hit her. In fact, she had realized what had happened only when she had hit the floor and her cheek started to pulse painfully.  
Vanessa and two other girls hurried to her as Roy fixed her with his glance for a second. He was angry. Extremely angry, furious in fact. Kimblee didn’t expect his next move. Roy punched him right in the face, breaking his nose and probably some of his teeth. His fingers were as bloody as Kimblee’s face, who was breathing defeated.

“It’s not over.” The man murmured and headed towards the exit, humiliated tht so many people had witnessed the embarrassing moment. Riza was now standing up, biting nervously her lower lip. Roy picked up a towel from a hanger and made the blood on his hand vanish.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Riza. He could have stabbed you right in front of everyone.” He said as he approached her and inspected the right side of her face. “Vanessa, bring her some ice.”

“You shouldn’t have punched him either…he will be back and…”

In fact, Roy couldn’t explain his own rage. It was weird but as soon as he had seen her on the floor, he had to resist the urge to kill the man. Why? Why did he care about her royal ass?

“It’s nothing. Punches and brawls are not things that are out of ordinary here. You will have to get used to this.” He said as Vanessa brought the pack of ice, but before she could hand it to Riza, Roy took it and pressed it against her swollen cheek. Riza hissed at the feeling of cold against her hot skin.

“Thank you.” She said relieved and even smiled. Roy didn’t know why but smiled too.

“Congratulations, Your Majesty, you survived your first fight.”

“Oh, next time I’ll hit too!” She said excitedly. The other people were again focused on their chatter and glasses, Chris being the only one who was watching them. It was crystal clear. Riza could bring Roy’s end or she could be the only one to heal his old wounds and bring out the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! And yes, updates will be irregular because "life".


	6. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! This chapter is a bit of a filler, but it was necessary.

“I am really curious if your pillows fooled your father.” Roy said as they were riding back to the castle on the same path as in the beginning. The girls that worked for Roy’s aunt had given Riza a bag with clothes that would be more suitable for the things she had in mind. Her actual dress was too long and a little too big. Learning how to fight or hunt would be way too difficult.

“I am sure they did.”

“One night out and we’re so confident already, huh?”

“It’s just…I didn’t think one night out would change everything so much. Climbing down the walls of the castle, seeing you murder those guards, learning about the way the people live and even getting slapped by Kimblee…it only makes me wish for more.” She said and petted Tessie. She was puzzled that the horse was in such a good shape after being injured with the arrow.

“To be honest, Princess, I was sure you would get scared and would give up soon. I am surprised.” He responded and, for the first time, Riza couldn’t detect any kind of sarcasm or humor in what he said. She even wondered if he had realized that he had called her princess in a serious way.

“I am surprised too, you know? Looks like you’re stuck with me now.”

“Aye.”

“I shall give you soon the flame alchemy, I promise. You really need it.”

“I am not even sure I want to give it to Kimblee anymore. Maybe I will just keep it for myself.”

Riza didn’t ask more. A deal was a deal, she shouldn’t question him about his reasons. They weren’t so close after all. The horse suddenly stopped and Riza felt that Roy tensed up by the way his shoulders stiffened.

“The corpses are not here anymore.”

Indeed, Tucker and Grant had disappeared, leaving behind only two puddles of blood. That could only mean that the people in the castle knew something was wrong.  
“We should have killed their horses too. Of course they have returned back to the castle.” He said furiously.

“Don’t worry, no one has seen us. They might as well blame the bandits.”

“Let’s hope so, my gut instinct, however, says that your father is not done with me.”

They continued the ride silently. As they reached the castle walls, Riza insisted that she could manage on her own to get inside. She didn’t want to risk getting Roy so close to her father and guards, especially now that the sun was about to rise and all the stuff was waking up. She knew how to get inside using a back door of the castle that led to the kitchen. 

“If you really think you can make it by yourself, then alright.” He agreed hesitantly. She nodded again and promised to wait for him the next evening. 

She encountered no problems on her way towards her bedroom. The people in the castle were slowly waking up and no one questioned why she was awake so early. She was so close to her chambers when the voice she hated the most in that castle called her.

“Your Majesty, are you alright?”

“Yes, Archer, why wouldn’t I?” She asked as she stopped in her tracks. Sure, half of her face was a little swollen and turning purple and her dress was probably dusty because of falling off Tessie, but why wouldn’t she be fine?

“We were worried last night about you. The alchemist thief has probably returned and since your window was opened, you can imagine what his Highness has thought.”

“Well, it’s good that I have been in my room. The whole night. Right?” She asked innocently while trying to wipe away a stain of mud from her dress.

“Indeed.” He replied skeptically. “Up so early?”

Damn, he was so curious that Riza resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had to answer because she knew Archer would immediately report in to her father.

“I went outside to harvest some flowers. The roses have bloomed…it was kind of muddy…” she added and smiled sincerely. “I gave them to the ladies in the kitchen, they deserve a lot of appreciation for the food they prepare. I sometimes think we forget about them.” Damn, Roy’s talent of creating random stories was starting to rub on her.

“I see.” Archer said, bowed shortly and eventually left. Riza exhaled relieved and finally entered her chamber. She went directly towards her bed and let herself fall on her back near the pillows that were untouched. She closed her eyes and realized how heavy her limbs felt while her cheek was still pulsating. She covered it with one of her palms and remembered the way Roy had pressed the ice against it.

Roy. What an interesting person he was. So stubborn and rude and immoral, yet so caring and brave.

“So? How was it?”

Riza jumped startled away from the bed at the hearing of the voice that seemed to come from…under the bed? Soon, her best friend crawled outside and stretched herself as she stood up. “I hardly slept last night.”

Riza was still breathing heavily when she rolled her eyes playfully. “Since when have you moved under my bed?”

“Since I realized your pillows wouldn’t answer to your father in case he came in. And he did. But don’t worry, I saved the situation.”

“So that’s what Archer was talking about…I owe you one, Becky.” She said and wrapped her arms around her friend. She was feeling exhausted.

“Yes, you owe me the story of last night. What happened to your face?” she asked after hugging her back.

“A man slapped me in a pub!” She said excitedly as she took one step back.

“W-what?”

“Yes! Because I confronted him.”

“And the thief?”

“He punched him right in the face!” Riza added as all her exhaustion seemed to float away at the thought of last night.

“So there’s more between the two of you, huh?” the brunette asked and smirked. Riza arched an eyebrow amused.

“Of course not. He’s a thief.”

“So you’re not meeting him again.”

“In fact we are, next evening. That’s why” Riza said not allowing Rebecca to comment and guided her towards the door. “I need to sleep. I promise to tell you everything. If someone asks about me-”

“You’re not feeling well.” Rebecca completed her phrase.

“Thank you so much.” Riza replied and gave her one last hug before she left the room.

-  
Riza slept pretty much the whole day before joining her father for dinner. She applied powder on her cheeks so the now purple bruise wouldn’t be noticeable.  
“You have been in your room the whole day, Elizabeth. I was informed that you skipped both the piano and the French classes.”

Well, fuck, she had certainly forgotten about those.

“I am not feeling very well, father.”

“Is that so? Must be from those roses, I’ve heard you were feeling very well early in the morning.” He added and fixed her with his cold eyes. Riza averted her glance from his and didn’t know how to reply.

“You’d better not hide anything, Elizabeth. That thief is more dangerous than what you have seen before.”

“What does he have to do with this?” She asked louder than she intended.

“Don’t raise your voice to me, Elizabeth.” Her father snapped. “I’m telling you this because I’m leaving to Drachma first thing in the morning. And the whole kingdom will be in your hands. Again. I hope this time it will not be a disappointment.”

“Of course not, father.” She nodded. “You are going to war again?” She remembered Roy’s theories so she was really curious to find out more about politics right now.

“No. It will be only a diplomatic meeting with King Bradley.” 

Riza nodded. Of course, it was the negotiation moment between the two kingdoms, just as Roy had suspected. But what was the price?


	7. More than training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first sword training. And more. Oh and a big reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am particularly proud of this chapter, I hope you will enjoy it! Thank you loads for the kudos and comments, they are awesome! <3

“Hold the sword tighter!” Roy said through his gritted teeth as his blade clashed with a metallic thud against Riza’s. She nodded as she blocked his strong blow and placed her right feet backward to gain more balance. Roy drew back his weapon and then started delivering quick and strong blows that Riza handled quite well even if her heavy breathing gave out the fact that she was tired.

At some point, Riza’s unexpected move and Roy’s sweaty hands made him drop his sword on the ground. Riza lowered her blade and a triumphant smile appeared on her face. They had been practising for two hours now and it was the first time she had managed to disarm him.

“Not so quick.” Roy said and smirked. Riza didn’t expect what happened next. Roy didn’t reach for his sword but drew out one of his daggers and charged so quickly that in a moment, he was right behind Riza, one arm wrapped around her neck, gripping tightly the dagger whose blade was brushing against her skin.

“Never underestimate your opponent.” He said breathing as heavily as her. “You can feel safe only when the person you are fighting is on the ground in a puddle of blood. Till then, don’t lose your focus.” As he said those words, he didn’t free her.

It was dark already. Roy had taken Riza to sword practice on the meadows near the town. She was indeed a fierce fighter and he had to admit to himself that her threats from the day they met were well-founded. However, she lacked speed and strategy, while her technique and strength were quite good. Roy recognized in her the technique of the soldiers, they weren’t as creative as the thieves. But he would teach her.

She was wearing a knee-length dress wrapped in a corset tunic. The purple hood Rebecca had given to her was also falling down her shoulders and back. It was easier for her to combat in these clothes and not in the long and heavy royal ones.

“And always carry with you a second weapon.” He added in a whisper, his arm still holding her back pressed on his solid chest and her head tilted back on his shoulder. She made no attempt to free herself and he felt so empowered thinking how vulnerable she was.

“Why don’t you hold me hostage in exchange for my father’s alchemy? You could use me as a threat.” She suddenly spoke. “You have surely thought about that.”

“Honestly, I don’t think he values you so much…since you decided to betray him for your freedom, the two of you can’t have a wonderful relationship.” Roy replied and lowered his hand slowly brushing it against the front of her body.

Of course he would think that, he didn’t know that the flame alchemy was on her back, that’s why her father valued her a lot. If it had been either way, then yes, Roy would have been right. The King would probably easily give up on her.

“If it’s so easy for me to betray my own father, why are you so sure I will keep my word and give you the flame alchemy? What if I’m betraying you too?” She asked hypothetically and turned to face him. His hair was all sweaty and his eyes were gleaming in spite of the darkness wrapped around them.

“You wouldn’t. Or haven’t I mentioned that I would kill you if you used me?” He replied and at the sight of her petrified face, he laughed shortly. “Relax, Riza.”

She nodded and exhaled. “Let’s try again.”

“It’s too dark for that and you have already practised a lot. It’s your first day, I don’t want to push you too far.” Roy added as he walked towards the spot where he had dropped his sword and picked it up. “And I have to bring you home too.”

Riza opened her mouth before thinking. “You don’t have too. My father is leaving early in the morning. He won’t notice I’m not in the castle tonight. This way we can start our training first thing tomorrow.”

“Will her Majesty be able to sleep in a different bed than her own?” He smirked ironically as they walked towards the tree that Tessie was tied to.

“Oh, so I will get a bed? I thought I would sleep with Tessie in her stable.” She responded and grinned, as she realized he didn’t expect her to reply.

“Yo, Roy!” A man riding a horse, getting closer to them, called.

“Hughes.” Roy greeted him back as the man jumped off the saddle and hugged him in the usual way commoners were greeting each other. “You’re back already? How did it go?”

Hughes would have liked to answer but he seemed reluctant to do so in front of Riza. “Who is the beautiful lady?” He asked and lifted her right hand to kiss it. Roy rolled his eyes annoyed by his friend’s antics, especially when he noticed that Riza appreciated the gesture.

“My name is Riza, sir.”

“She called me ‘sir’, Roy, when is the last time someone has given you this title?” Hughes said proudly. 

“I am so sad I am not a 'sir', Hughes, my whole existence depended on that.” Roy responded in his usual sarcastic way, then addressed to Riza. “The gentleman right here has just returned from a very important mission that required robbing some nobles in the East. More exactly, attacking their carriage while they were on their way home.”

Riza’s mouth remained partly opened.

“To disgrace me like that in front of a woman…” Hughes murmured pouting. Roy laughed back as a response.

“Riza is still learning about how things are going here. Let’s go to Chris so you can tell me more about what happened in the East.” He suggested as he mounted on Tessie and Riza did the same. She was really going to spend the night in a new place. As she was holding tightly to Roy, she remembered his words, I would kill you if you used me. She knew he could, but she wasn’t sure if he really would. Anyway, betraying him was not an option for her.

They soon reached the pub and aunt Christine was more than happy and honoured that Riza planned to spend the night there. She only wished she could tell Rebecca that she wasn’t returning tonight so she wouldn’t be worried. 

Roy and Hughes sat at a table in a corner and started discussing, each of them having a carafe in front of them. Riza tagged along, refusing to drink, and listened quietly to what Hughes was saying.

“Went as smooth as usual. They gave us everything they had before we could threaten them, so they took away all the fun. I mean, all I had to do was t draw out my dagger and the whip was already off the carriage. The noble asses were just as terrified.”

“So it wasn’t really an adventure.” Roy said thoughtfully.

“Not really, but they were really wealthy. I’ll give you your part tomorrow. After all, you were the one who had heard when they were going to be on the move.” Hughes added and Roy nodded pleased. “Oh, look who’s coming.” He announced cheerfully and lifted his carafe to the man that came towards them. 

When Riza turned to see the new guest, she froze. And the man froze too, just as surprised as her. Roy lifted his eyebrows puzzled. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”  
Havoc was already bowing, leaning on one knee in front of Riza who jumped off her chair. “Up, Havoc, up!” She ordered quickly looking around. Fortunately, the people’s attention wasn’t drawn by the gesture.

“Your Majesty, what are you doing here?”

“Your Majesty?” Hughes asked and Roy buried his face into his palms.

“What are you doing here?” Riza asked too.

“Alright, let’s clarify this whole awkward situation.” Roy started noticing the puzzled people in front of him. “Riza, Havoc is a good friend of mine and a double agent, that’s why it was so easy for me to roam through the castle.”

“W-what?” 

“Idiot, she’s going to guillotine my head-” Roy gestured for him to shut up.

“Hughes, Riza is in fact Princess Elizabeth Hawkeye and she is undercover.”

Havoc and Hughes’ faces fell along with Riza’s. “Questions?” Roy asked as he sipped some more wine. It was helping him not to completely lose it.

“It’s a joke, right?” Maes went on, not being able to move his glance from Riza. “Did I just tell the Princess how I robbed some nobles? And you let me go on with that?” Hughes asked and started laughing nervously. “We’re so dead.”

“Count me in.” Havoc added and sat near Hughes.

“No, you are not.” Riza said trying not to lose her cool. “Havoc, I didn’t expect that from you. I am a little disappointed, I have to admit, but since I am here too, I can’t blame you. So as long as we both keep our mouths shut, no one will be guillotined.” 

Havoc nodded mechanically, still surprised.

“So you really are the Princess?” Hughes asked again wondering if he had drunk too much that night. Riza nodded and pressed a finger against her lips. “How-”

“It’s a deal that concerns only the two of us.” Roy replied to Hughes’ undelivered question.

“Her Majesty is my concern too, in fact.” Havoc added martially. 

“Havoc, I am only Riza here and I shall be your concern only on the castle’s grounds. Here I am free.” She said with a monarchic seriousness. The servant nodded.

“So you really are the Princess?” Hughes asked for the third time and as a response, Roy pushed his wine away.

“I am going to sleep.” Riza announced. She wanted to leave them alone to discuss everything. She knew Havoc and Hughes were not comfortable with her being there. “Oh, and Havoc, if you’re returning to the castle later, please tell Rebecca I am not coming home tonight. You should find her in my room.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” He added automatically and Roy started to laugh, amused by the whole situation. He should have seen this moment coming. Havoc was his good friend. He had acted as if he didn’t know him when he was caught in the castle by the other guards and brought in front of the Princess for trial. If he had helped him escape, he would have risked blowing up his cover.

Riza’s room was upstairs in the back of the corridor, on the right. It was really small as the only things that were placed inside were a bed and a chair. Riza, however, didn’t need more than that, even if aunt Christine had apologized for the way the chamber looked.

Riza put on the nightgown Vanessa had given her. The material was a little too revealing as she looked at her reflection in the window. The length was also something Riza wasn’t used too, as it was only a little over her tights. Anyway, she was glad to get into bed and cover herself. 

Falling asleep wasn’t as simple as she thought. The moon was shining brightly sending silver rays in Riza’s room. To her surprise, the bed wasn’t very comfortable either. Was she missing the castle? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

She got up hesitantly and opened it, forgetting about how revealing her gown was. At the sight of Roy, she hugged herself trying to hide as much as she could because Roy’s glance seemed to scan her completely.

“Don’t look at me like that!” She hissed and stepped backward.

“W-what? Sorry, I’m used to looking at people when talking to them, I forgot I should have knelt in front of you!” He added quickly feeling his cheeks heat up. Those long legs…that collar bone...

“Please don’t kneel, your eyes need to stay focused on my face, not lower.” She said as she let him in and closed the door. “What are you doing here?”


	8. Not so sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy makes some confessions...while Riza might be in trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, I hope you'll like it! Thank you for all the reviews and kudos!

Chapter 8

“Can’t sleep. And I wanted to apologize for what I said.” He added as he sat on her bed uninvited. As he passed by her, she scented the wine odor she had felt downstairs. His eyes were scanning her completely in spite of the fact that she was trying to cover herself with her arms as much as she could. Something was weird.

“You…what?” It was surprising to hear him say sorry.

“Yes, Riza. Y’er a wonderful person and I was an idiot for telling you that I would kill you. That is no way to talk to women. Especially when they are royalty and have so beautiful legs.”

Riza remained petrified. Was he drunk? It was the first time she encountered a drunk man.

“Umm…don’t worry, but you should go to sleep. You drank a little too much.”

“No, your Highness, listen.” He said gesturing a little too much. “My eyes have never seen such perfection.”

Riza was blushing heavily even if she knew he wasn’t conscious of his words. She remembered Rebecca used to say that men are particularly honest when they are drunk and that was what embarrassed Riza more than anything.

She closed the space between her and the bed, stepping shyly.

“You know why I hate the King? He killed my family with a snap of fingers. And then my whole village. Right in front of my eyes. He burnt me too, they thought I would die because of that, but I lived. I’m having a huge scar on my abs and if you want I can-”

“No, no, I believe you.” She stopped him quickly and, to her own surprise, sat near him on the bed. Drunk or not, what he said had been true for sure. “I am sorry. That must have been horrible.”

He would have never told her everything about that if he had been conscious of his words. “That’s why I love being a thief. Stealing from the people of this kingdom feels like stealing from the King himself. And that gives me a sense of satisfaction.”

Riza nodded, realizing that even if he was drunk, his words made sense. However, she didn’t want to hear more of his personal stories without him being aware of that. It felt like stealing from him and she didn’t want that. Instead, she pushed his body to lay on the bed and he didn’t try to stop her.

“You sleep, alright?”

She told him as she sat on the floor at the side of the bed. Roy murmured something unintelligible in the pillow and soon, she heard him snore quietly. She stared at him for a while as he was peacefully sleeping. She had never been this close to a man and he wasn’t as barbaric or cruel as it was said. She wondered if she should tell him what he had revealed when he would wake up.

She rested her head on her arm which was stretched on the bed near his body. The bright rays of the moon were falling on his onyx hair, turning it into silver. If she hadn’t been so tired and pensive she would have left the room. She was the Princess of the Kingdom of Amestris and at the moment she was sharing her room with a man. She was sure the thought would hunt her tomorrow, but at the moment, her eyelids were too heavy.

-  
Roy groaned. The taste of wine on his tongue made him grimace. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, facing the ceiling, his vision a little blurred. This was not his room. Neither plans and maps nor swords were hanging on the walls. It was not really unusual for him to wake up at someone else’s place, but something was telling him he was home in fact. He turned on one side, facing the door and flinched in surprise.

Riza was sleeping peacefully at his nightstand, her head resting on the bed and her body on the floor, leaning against the bed. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Was all he could think as pieces of puzzle from last night started to connect. He got up carefully not to move her.

Had she really given up on her bed so he could sleep? It was still early and Roy thought that she could sleep a couple of hours before going out for training. But he couldn’t leave her like that, her body would hurt her later.

Wait. Since when did he care if her royal bones would hurt? That was all he asked himself as he tried to gently lift her body and put her on the bed. He was feeling so embarrassed, especially for touching her body. It was still unclear for him what had happened last night but hoped he hadn’t touched her in any way. Just like last afternoon, he realized how fragile she was.

She tossed in his arms and buried her face in his chest, still sleeping soundly. Half of him wanted to put her back on the bed and the other wanted to stay like that a little more.

As he was gazing at her face, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times before screaming and rolling away from his arms. 

“Ouch!” She said as her body hit the floor with a loud thud. Roy didn’t know what to say so he stepped backward, giving her some space. “Pervert! What the hell do you think you were doing?” she yelled at him as she got up.

“Nothing! I swear! I only wanted to put you on the bed!”

“You touched me! While I was sleeping!” Her cheeks were now just as crimson as his. She remembered how revealing her gown was and hugged herself immediately. Wait…what if he had been able to see the array on her back through the thin cloth?

“I should have left you on the floor then.” He added crossing his arms.

“Maybe you should have. My back. Have you looked at my back?” She asked, her voice suddenly becoming serious.

“What? No…” To his own surprise, he hadn’t looked closely at any part of her body, even if he had had the chance. But since she was a woman, why was she so worried about her back? There were parts she should have been more embarrassed about. “I shall wait for you downstairs.” He added awkwardly and she nodded in response.  
She sighed as he closed the door. She was breathing heavily at the thought that he could have seen the tattoo. She scolded herself for nearly sharing the bed with a man she had just met, even if they had only slept.

She dressed up in her combat clothes and went downstairs where she met Roy who was waiting for her, chatting with his aunt.

“Good morning.” She greeted them both, averting her gaze from Roy who did just the same.

“Good morning, dear.” Chris said cheerfully. “I hope you slept alright.”

“Oh. Yes. I did.” She replied and smiled. 

“Shall we go?” Roy asked ready to leave the pub.

“Her Majesty wants to eat first, right?”

“Actually, no, I shall skip breakfast. But thank you” She added and followed Roy outside. She really wanted to get into training and not to think about anything else.

“Just so you know, even if I’m a thief and it looks like I have no honor, I wouldn’t do things to a woman without her consent.”

“About that…sorry. I was only startled. It’s not your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have fallen asleep in your room either. I know you royal asses have your precious sets of rules.” He commented only to see her roll her eyes. They headed towards the stables so he could prepare Tessie. 

“I let you sleep in my room so basically it’s not your fault. Anyway…thank you for trying to do a nice thing.”

“Don’t mention it.” He said as he put the old saddle on the horse’s back.

“Since when is the big bad alchemist thief into nice things?”

“Shut up, your Highness, you will never see that part of me again.” He added a little amused.

“And I was starting to like it.” She replied as she petted Tessie’s mane.

“Too bad. Now mount.”

Before she could climb on Tessie’s back, another horse stopped its trotting right in front of the stable and no other than Havoc dismounted in a hurry. He ran towards them as his concerned expression gave Riza a hint that it couldn’t be anything good.

“The King…Archer…your Majesty, you’re in trouble..” He said breathing heavily and not being able to create coherent sentences. He had been in a continuous hurry from the castle till here.

“What? Havoc, calm down.”

“The King wanted to leave to Drachma as you know. Archer stopped him. He visited your chambers and found no one inside, your Highness. His Majesty is livid. All the servants are searching the castle grounds for you.”

Riza’s face was now as pale as the sheet of paper. “Oh, God, Havoc you have to take me there, now!”

“That’s why I came in a rush, your Majesty, maybe the King won’t be able to tell that you were outside. We will think of something on our way there. Mount on my horse.”

“I’m coming too.” Roy added decisively, ready to climb on Tessie.

“What for? You’re the last person who should be seen next to me.”

He knew he didn’t have any good reason, but he didn’t want to believe that he was worried about her. What was the worst that her father could do to her? She was his heir, he couldn’t be too cruel. 

“I…” Yes, he didn’t have any answer for her. “Alright. Go. Havoc, keep me in the loop.”


	9. Freedom gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...the king is a bad guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, thank you for being paient <3

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Elizabeth. Where have you been?” The King asked fiercely. 

By the time Havoc had brought her back to the castle, the King was certain that Riza was not on its grounds. She had tried telling him that she had visited the stables early in the morning and that that’s why she hadn’t been in the room, but he did not believe her.

“I have told you. At the stables.”

“My servants looked for you there as well and you weren’t to be found. Tell me the truth.”

“How could I leave the castle when your guards watch every single step of mine?”

“You’ve had help from the outside for sure. And my guess is the alchemist thief.”

“Why do you always think he’s part of everything? I am telling the truth, I haven’t left.” She argued back trying not to seem as if she was defending him.

“Elizabeth. I demand you tell me the truth.”

“No!” She yelled before she could stop herself. She had no idea where that had come from, but she felt so much better. He had no right to make her say or do whatever he wanted.

Before she could step backward, still in the awe of her own courage, the King slapped her so hard that the memory of Kimblee’s slap was a pleasant one. She managed to land on her palms on the cold stone floor. Soon she felt a metallic taste in her mouth, while she felt something warm flowing from her nose. Even so, she dared to look straight in the eyes of her father.

“Go to your room now. You won’t leave it till you decide to tell the truth. And of course, that means that you won’t get any food. In a day or two you won’t show me anymore that dumb look on your face.”

She wasn’t embarrassed that this whole scene happened in front of the servants. She couldn’t care less. All that worried her now was the fact that she wouldn’t be able to escape anymore.

Damn. Damn. Damn. She wanted to cry because of the frustration. But she couldn’t show him any sign of weakness. “But if there’s an execution during these days, you will take me to watch it right? I wouldn’t want to miss those too.”

“Elizabeth!”

She left the Great Hall quietly.  
-  
Rebecca entered her chambers quietly while Havoc was waiting patiently at the entrance. She found her best friend wiping her blood-stained face on the side of the bed. She wasn’t facing the door so she didn’t even notice the blonde man.

“Riza, I’ve heard what happened, I am so sorry, this is all my fault, if I had been in your room, no one would have told that you were not there.” She said as she sat near her best friend. She gently took the tissue from the Princess’ hand and examined her face.

“Don’t worry, Becky.” She replied as the brunette pressed the cloth against her lip to stop the bleeding. “This only concerns me, I can’t imagine what would have happened to you if they had found out…”

Rebecca froze instinctively and hugged her womb with one arm at the thought of that. Riza’s mouth remained partly opened, not missing the gesture of her best friend. “Rebecca…?”

“I wanted to bring this up since last time, I swear, but you were so tired and happy and I sincerely didn’t know how to tell you…” She said burying her face in her palms.

“You’re carrying a child?” Riza asked and wrapped her arms around her best friend. “Oh my god…”

“I know…” she added letting out a sob.

Riza wanted to ask who the father was but as Havoc showed himself in front of the bed, her suspicions were confirmed. Awesome, the double agent Havoc was now the father of her best friend’s child too.

“What am I going to do?”

“What are “we” going to do, you mean. We’re all in this, I dragged you into my escapes, of course, I will be here for you. And Havoc too.” She said glaring at him, more as an order.

“Of course I will.” He approved while nodding. 

“But we can’t let anyone in the castle know about this!” Rebecca added as Riza held her hand tightly.

“We have enough time to think about that, you’re not showing…yet. Also, let’s be happy about this, I mean, I hope it was consensual.” Riza added trying to cheer up her friend and glaring again at Havoc.

“It was, don’t worry.” Rebecca said and smiled for the first time. Havoc ruffled his hair awkwardly, his cheeks turning pink. Riza shook her head a little amused by the situation. She knew how pregnant women that weren’t married were treated during those times. She promised herself to protect Rebecca in every way she could. And somehow, she knew Havoc would do his best too.

Rebecca was the daughter of a wealthy and partly royal family in the City of Central. Rebecca’s father was the one in charge of the butchers from the whole country of Amestris, which gave him an important role in society and that’s why he and Rebecca were living in the royal court. Well, Rebecca at least, he was mostly away.  
“Thank you, Riza.” She said, her tears being dry now.

“Don’t worry. Now, I hope you know of your…lover’s…true identity.” Riza added. Rebecca was carrying his child, she had to know that he was working with Roy and the thieves. To her own surprise, the brunette nodded. 

“He told me last night. That’s why I wasn’t in your chambers when Archer came to check on you…we were discussing this.” She explained and then continued with her usual cheerful tone “Isn’t it cute? He and Roy are best friends and we are best friends! All that’s left is for you and Roy to-”

“Wow, wow, wow, all that’s left is for me is to rot in my own chambers as you have heard.”

“We’ll get you out, your Majesty, I will think about a way. And I am sure Roy will accept the challenge too.” Havoc said trying to win Riza on his side.

“It’s absolutely necessary that no one finds out I’m gone. I am afraid they might start questioning Rebecca too about that and again, my father has no limits when he wants to find out about something.”

Rebecca and her baby’s lives were more important than her nocturnal escapes. On the other hand, she didn’t want to give up on her recently gained freedom either. The three of them turned their heads towards the door when someone knocked.

“Come in.” Riza said and frowned at the sight of a tall middle-aged man, dressed in guard uniform.

“Your Highness,” He started and she got up from her bed to walk towards the stranger. “My name is Markus and I have been sent by His Majesty to guard you.” He explained and knelt in front of her.

“What? Where is Falman? He is my personal guard.”

“He has been discharged from working for you, your Highness. I am here to guard you every hour of the day and night to make sure no one tries to kidnap or trouble you.”

Riza froze…but Falman has always been by her side. Who the fuck was this Markus? She realized he had no word against her father’s order so the man wasn’t to be blamed, but she was angry. No Roy, No Falman. Her life was again going down the hill and she had to pull herself together soon.

“And no visitors anymore, your Highness. These were your father’s orders. Lady Catalina, Jean, I will ask you two to leave the Princess’ chambers.”

“And you will stay here? Like, right here? In my room? While I sleep and all…” Riza arched an eyebrow confused and a little creeped out.

“Especially during the night, your Highness. His Majesty’s orders. That is, of course, until your Highness decides to speak.”

Riza turned to Rebecca and Havoc. The brunette could tell that tears of anger were sparkling in the amber eyes of her friend. 

“We will get through this. Havoc, talk to Roy, but please, don’t let him do anything reckless.” She whispered the last part, so Markus couldn’t hear. “I’ll do just fine without food for a while, we just need to think about something. Now, you two should leave.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Havoc responded and left followed by Rebecca who gave her one last longing glance before leaving.

-  
“This is exactly that kind of situation that should have been avoided. The damned King.” Roy said as Havoc walked by his side on their way to the training fields. 

“What will we do, chief?”

“We’ll go in. Cut the guard’s throat, hide the corpse, save the lady and that’s it.” Roy said not looking at his friend, but focusing on his own steps as if he wanted to hurt the ground with his stomps.

“We can’t just do that. I told you about Rebecca, she will be the first one to be questioned if both Riza and the guard disappear like that. I’m not risking my lady’s life, nor my…child’s.” He replied and Roy rolled his eyes.

“Alright, I will think about something that doesn’t involve your little family, Havoc. But tonight I’m visiting Riza, not necessarily to kill the guard or to kidnap her.” He added upon seeing the concerned expression on his friend’s face. “Trust me, no one will be hurt.”


End file.
